El Diario de Mikasa
by animefanxD
Summary: Descubre los verdaderos pensamientos de Mikasa y Eren en este diario "compartido" a medida que avanza su vida en conjunto y súbitamente ésta da un giro de 180º hasta llevarlos a alistarse en la legión de exploración y reconocimiento. Puro crack. Oneshot Smutt en la parte final, ErenMika


**-**Hace frío...yo ya...no tengo a donde ir-

-_**Entonces toma, te la doy...-**_

Fue en ese momento...cuando aquel chico, _Eren, _colocó alrededor de mi cuello su bufanda roja hasta envolverme entera. Entonces de alguna manera lo supe.

- _**¿ A qué es caliente?-**_

En realidad aquella prenda no era nada especial. Ni más suave o confortable que cualquier otra, ni siquiera suponía un verdadero cobijo frente a la nieve. Pero...

- Hum...lo es-

Pero...

-_**¿Qué haces ahí parada?-**_

P-Pero...

- _**Venga vamonos, a nuestra casa-**_

Pero en realidad es increíblemente _cálida._

_- _S-Si...voy-

_**-o-**_

**Entrada nº 1**

Mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman y tengo 10 años de edad. Estoy escribiendo en este diario de bolsillo por recomendación del doctor Jaeger.

Dice que después de lo que les...ocurrió a mis padres, sería bueno que tuviera algún lugar para expresar mis sentimientos, vivencias, y por lo general me pide que anote cualquier cosa que se me pase por la cabeza.

Así que a partir de ahora apuntaré aquí las cosas relevantes...supongo.

**Entrada nº 2**

_**...Sé que suena disparatado, pero tengo la sensación de que alguien está leyendo mi diario.**_

_**No es que tenga ninguna prueba ni nada por el estilo. El libro siempre está en la misma posición en la que yo lo dejé, el marcador en la misma página en la que lo coloqué...**_

_**No hay nada que indique que alguien lo haya abierto. Es solo...esa sensación.**_

_**Como si alguien me recorriera con la mirada de arriba a abajo, como diciendo: "lo sé, lo sé todo"**_

_**...Me pone los pelos de punta.**_

**Entrada nº 3**

Nunca dije que este fuera solo _mi _diario.

El profesor Jaeger (sigo sin encontrar el valor para llamarle "padre" ) nunca especificó _dónde _escribir mis pensamientos.

**Entrada nº 4**

Hoy me he permitido el lujo de observar un poco a Eren mientras dormía. Dormimos en la misma habitación al no ser la casa de los Jaeger demasiado grande. Lamentablemente no dormimos en las misma cama...de ésas tienen de sobra.

Su expresión es tan tranquila y su respiración tan pausada...parece un ángel.

A pesar de semejante expresión de paz, las espesas cejas de Eren le confieren mayor dureza a sus finos rasgos.

Su cara tiene personalidad.

Escondí mi cara bajo la bufanda...no puedo dormir sin ella , ¿algún problema?

Suspiré muy suavemente para no despertar a mi hermano. Debo de estar algo ruborizada ahora mismo.

...Me gusta que su cara tenga personalidad, pero lo que más me impresiona son los ojos.

No es tan solo el color azul penetrante, es...más bien. Su fuerza, parecen tener una llama viva en su interior.

...

Es una pena que Eren no duerma con los ojos abiertos.

**Entrada nº 5**

_**...Anoche tuve una pesadilla.**_

**Entrada nº 6**

Hoy mientras ayudaba a la madre de Eren a fregar los platos del desayuno, tuve un mal presentimiento...

**Entrada nº 7**

Resultó que tenía razón.

Salí a la calle a buscar a mi hermano y a Armin, y los encontré acorralados por un grupo de tres chicos mayores.

...

Me ocupé de ellos, no volverán por aquí en un tiempo. No es ninguna metáfora, estoy segura de haber roto huesos.

Le dejé a Eren el más débil, sé que le hace feliz sentirse útil.

Si él es feliz, yo soy feliz.

**Entrada nº 8**

...Hoy ha pasado algo horrible.

Aquello que siempre temí, ha... o-ocurrido.

Lo peor es, que no sé cómo decírselo a Eren.

**Entrada nº 9**

- E-Eren...-

-_**¿Hum?-**_

_**Mikasa lleva ya unos días un poco rara. Se pasa callada, más de lo usual quiero decir, la mayor parte del tiempo y apenas me mira...aunque sigue siguiéndome a todas partes. A veces me da escalofríos.**_

- E-Eren yo...l-lo siento mucho- _**Habló en apenas un inaudible susurro, tras lo cual me mostró uno de los extremos de su bufanda, algo deshilachado, con tanto temor que era incapaz de despegar la vista del suelo.**_

_**Me la quedé mirando un momento.**_

_**- Ergh...¿por?-**_

_**Pareció recibir un balazo en la sien, que la hizo alzar la cabeza de golpe y mirarme con ojos desorbitados como cuencas.**_

_**...¿Habré hecho yo algo, o es que simplemente está en esa época del mes?**_

_- _E-Eren yo...t-tu bufanda la he estropeado...A pesar de que tu me la regalaste y de que es mi tesoro más preciado...Aunque juré protegerla, en la pelea del otro dí-

_**Me vi obligado a interrumpirla. Cada nueva palabra que surgía de su garganta iba adquiriendo un tono cada vez más oscuro y deprimente. A este paso...me iba a hacer llorar a mi. Y por ahí si que no paso.**_

_**La agarré por los hombros y traté de mostrarle una sonrisa reconfortante.**_

-_**Eh eh eh, ¡tranquila! Es solo una bufanda el mundo no va a acabarse. Tan solo pídele a Armin que te la arregle, él es sorprendentemente bueno con estas cosas-**_

_**Mikasa pareció calmarse por un momento. Finalmente obtuvo de nuevo la capacidad para mirarme cara a cara, expresión indescifrable a pesar del brillo de sus ojos.**_

_-..._H-Hai-

_**Tras murmurar eso se separó de mi y se alejó silenciosamente...**_

_**Dios, ¿todo este drama por una bufanda?**_

_**...Mujeres.**_

**Entrada nº 10**

Me siento tan feliz...

Eren es tan comprensivo. A pesar de que he sido tan torpe como para estropear su preciada bufanda, él no solo no se ha enfadado...sino que ha actuado como si el asunto no tuviera importancia para que yo no me sintiera mal.

Tengo que ir a ver a Armin ahora mismo.

Sin embargo...aquella mano oprimiendo mi corazón sigue ahí.

Sé que Eren en el fondo se siente decepcionado...debe pensar que no me importa, ¡que no valoro todo lo que él y su familia han hecho por mi!

...Tengo que compensarle de alguna manera.

**Entrada nº 11**

-_¡Bien! Me ha costado un poco enhebrar la aguja...pero aquí la tienes , ¡como nueva Mikasa!-_

Examiné mi más preciada posesión con ojo clínico.

Armin había usado exactamente la misma tonalidad de carmín que la original. Y no conforme con eso había utilizado una especie de aceite para que la tela recuperara parte del brillo perdido con el paso de los años.

Definitivamente la perspectiva con que la mirara era indiferente, parecía en todos los aspectos una bufanda nueva.

Le ofrecí al chico de largos cabellos rubios una expresión de agradecimiento sincera.

- Muchas gracias Armin-

Mi mejor amigo se ruborizó un poco y comenzó a rascarse la nuca tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

- _P-Pero si no es nada, ¡es lo mínimo que podía hacer!...Al fin y al cabo Eren y tú os metisteis en esa pelea tratando de protegerme-_

Armin...

-_...Siento ser una molestia_-

Negué con la cabeza a la par que colocaba la bufanda en su legítimo lugar, en mi cuello.

- Eso no es verdad, gracias de nuevo Armin- decreté con una media sonrisa.

...Vaya.

Hoy Armin ha resultado ser sorprendentemente..._útil._

**Entrada nº 12**

_**¡Vaya! No tengo ni idea de lo que le habrá hecho Armin a esa vieja bufanda pero ahora está igual que el día en que mamá terminó de coserla.**_

_**Ese Armin es un genio.**_

_**Sonreí para mi, por lo menos parece que Mikasa se encuentra mejor. Desprende un aura resplandeciente, cejando a cualquiera que se atreva a dirigirse a ella directamente.**_

_**Sin embargo me mira de una forma extraña... Espero que no esté enfadada.**_

_**Estamos los cuatro sentados a la mesa.**_

_**Papá lee el periódico mientras mamá teje un jersey verde y marrón.**_

_**Mikasa solo...me mira.**_

_**Da escalofríos,¿ pero por qué soy yo el único que parece darse cuenta?**_

_**- Voy a darme un baño-**_

_**...Así por lo menos la pierdo una rato de vista.**_

**Entrada nº 13**

...Ya sé cómo arreglar las cosas con Eren.

**Entrada nº 14**

-_**Ahhh...-**_

_**No hay nada mejor que una larga bañera llena de agua caliente para desestresar los músculos...**_

_**Si, definitivamente no hay nada que pueda estropear este momento.**_

_**Aunque...por alguna razón...tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar. Como si alguna extraña criatura fuera a abalanzarse sobre mi en cualquier momento...**_

_**Era inquietante.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...Sin embargo...en realidad no paso nada.**_

**Entrada nº 15**

Ya sé cómo arreglar las cosas con Eren...pero aún no es el momento.

**Entrada nº 16**

Hoy no es más que un día como cualquier otro, pero adoro esta rutina de recoger leña junto a Eren, me proporciona paz.

En realidad él estaba dormido bajo un árbol por lo que tuve que despertarle.

Es extraño pero Eren estaba...llorando, me pregunto qué clase de pesadilla estaría teniendo.

Ojalá pudiera protegerle en sus sueños también...

**Entrada nº 17**

_**Yo NO estaba llorando...Mikasa cree que si, ¡pero es solo que me pilló bostezando y se me habían saltado algunas lagrimitas!**_

_**Maldición...ahora va a pensar que soy un blandengue.**_

_**Necesito golpear algo...**_

_**Afortunadamente hemos visto a esos tres capullos que siempre se están metiendo con Armin molestándolo otra vez.**_

_**¡Los muy cobardes han huido nada más verme! **_

_**Mamones, la próxima vez haré una entrada ninja y les daré de lo lindo.**_

**Entrada nº 18**

Eren es feliz pensando que los tres chicos huían de él, por lo que no le he dicho nada. Pero huían de mi.

Je...uno de ellos todavía cojeaba...

Cortesía de mi última charla con ellos.

**ENTRADA Nº 19**

_**H-Hay...u-una cabeza gigante...que sobresale por encima de la Muralla María.**_

_**...Parece imposible pero es un Titan lo suficientemente alto como para sobresalir por encima de la Muralla.**_

_**...**_

_**Pero esa Muralla ha estado en pie por más de 100 años. Quiero decir,¡vamos! siempre digo que no podemos depender por siempre de los muros. La humanidad ha de crear su propio contrataque, porque algún día las murallas caerán...**_

_**Caerán...otro día.**_

_**Es decir, ¡es imposible que este Titan las destruya por inmenso que sea!...¿v-verdad?...¿no es cierto?**_

_**...**_

_**Y aún así...**_

_**Aunque los tres contemplábamos inmutables y enmudecidos por el miedo, como aquella cosa forzaba su entrada y la de sus compañeros en la ciudad, con una patada...nada más que una patada bastó para abrir un enorme agujero en nuestra fortaleza, enviando por los aires enormes fragmentos de lo que hasta hace unos instantes era nuestra jaula.**_

_**...Aunque lo estamos viendo, ¿por qué?**_

_**¿Por qué no somos capaces de hacer...?**_

_**N-Nada**_

_**¡¿P-Por qué tan solo estamos mirando?!**_

_**¡LOS TITANES E-ESTÁN ENTRANDO ! ¿¡POR QUÉ NADIE HACE NADA?!**_

**ENTRADA Nº 20...**

P-Por qué ...¿Por qué está pasando esto?

...N-No lo entiendo, ¿c-cómo ha pasado? Nosotros no hemos hecho nada mal ¿verdad?

S-Solo hemos hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir...solo eso.

En este mundo solo aquellos más fuerte son capaces de luchar...y aquellos que son capaces de luchar pueden vivir, si lo hacen bien.

P-P-Pero entonces, ¿si yo si que fui capaz de pelear en aquel momento? ¿Por qué ahora yo no...?

**No he sido capaz de hacer nada más que ser cargada por Hames mientras que la madre de Eren, ...l-la madre de Eren ha...**

...

Ellos eran mi familia. E-Eren y sus padres me dieron un hogar, me trataron como si yo fuera su propia hija, su hermana.

Y aún así yo...y-yo

**No he hecho nada**

...

Ni siquiera soy capaz de llorar ahora mismo, ¡¿cómo podría hacerlo?! ¡Ellos son la familia de Eren! ¡Ella era la madre de Eren!

...A pesar de que me prometí a mi misma que no volvería a perder nada más...

Ha pasado delante de mi nariz y yo...y-yo.

**...Lo siento Eren.**

Perdóname Eren, incluso ahora no soy capaz de sacar la fuerza para levantarme del barco y gritar al cielo como lo haces tú.

A pesar de que son tus ojos los que están llenos de lágrimas, eres el único de aquí que irradia fuerza.

**...¡E-Eren!**

...

¡Perdóname Eren!

No he sido capaz de protegerte, ¡no he sido capaz de proteger a nadie!

S-Sé que soy débil...maldición sé que soy una inútil.

Pero a pesar de ello yo he dependido de ti todo este tiempo...a pesar de que has tenido que proteger a una inútil como yo...

Eren...definitivamente a partir de ahora yo...¡la próxima vez yo!...yo

**Te protegeré Eren, no importa qué.** **/** **Aquel día la humanidad recibió un triste recordatorio...** **Vivíamos asustados de los Titanes, y caímos en la deshonra de vivir en estas cajas a las que llamamos muros.  
Pero aquel día la raza humana recordó...el terror...la dominación de aquellas criaturas...  
Y de la humillación...de estar presos dentro de una jaula.** **/**

**Entrada nº...1**

Nuestras escasas posesiones fueron confiscadas al entrar bajo la protección de la Muralla Rose, hace ya 5 años.

Es por ello que no recuerdo muy bien cuál fue la última entrada de este diario ..."compartido".

Así que Eren (y yo), empezaremos de nuevo. Ahora que finalmente hemos conseguido entrar en la Academia y en unos años más estaremos listos para entrar la brigada de exploración, nos pareció una buena idea continuar con este pequeño proyecto (él sigue pensando que yo tengo un diario propio ). Así por lo menos dejaremos constancia de nuestra existencia.

...

Ahora mismo estamos cenando en el comedor, ha sido un día duro después del entrenamiento, para algunos (Armin) a sido más duro que para otros.

Eren parece muy feliz, me alegro.

**Entrada nº 2**

Alguien ha aprovechado que estaba distraída escribiendo esto para provocar a Eren.

Un chico alto, moreno de cabello corto arreglado por los laterales, es él culpable, está claro.

Ah, le recuerdo de la presentación de esta mañana, su nombre si mal no recuerdo era Jean Kirschtein...

Por suerte Armin ha evitado que la cosa vaya a mayores llevándose a Eren afuera.

Fruncí el ceño y me dispuse a seguirlos. Sin embargo el mismo chico de antes me agarró el hombro.

Di un giro de 30 grados para volverme en su dirección, pero en él por la otra parte se encontraba completamente ruborizado, evitaba conmigo el contacto visual.

-T-tu cara...nunca había visto una cara como esa-

...Tal vez sea un retrasado mental, eso por lo menos explicaría el por qué ha molestado a Eren.

Continuó, pero esta vez se atrevió a mirarme de frente.

-T-Tienes...u-un pelo precioso-

Me lo quedé mirando un momento sin variar para nada mi expresión.

-...Gracias-

Ahora apártate, me tapas el camino por donde se ha ido Eren.

**Entrada nº 3**

_**¡Ese estúpido cobarde de Jean!**_

_**Maldito...cómo se atreve a dudar de mi palabra...¡yo le enseñaré!**_

_**...Un bastardo como él que solo ha ingresado en la Academia para vivir cómodamente como policía militar sin hacer nada mientras el resto están siendo devorados por los Titanes...**_

_**¡Por culpa de tipos como ese la humanidad aún-**_

_-_Eren...-

_**La presencia de Mikasa hizo poco para calmarme, la escruté de arriba a abajo en toda su inexpresiva gloria buscando algo que poder criticar.**_

_**Finalmente lo encontré.**_

_**- ¿No tienes el pelo demasiado largo? Deberías cortarlo, podría ser un obstáculo en las maniobras-**_

**Entrada nº 4**

Eren quiere que corte mi cabello.

A si que l-le gustan l-los cabellos c-cortos c-como los de los c-c-chicos.

A-A E-Eren le van e-esas cosas...

...Así se hará.

-...Hai, ¿hasta dónde crees que debería cortarlo?-

No puedo dejar que Eren vea mis verdaderos sentimientos...no todavía.

**Entrada nº 5**

Hoy hemos empezado finalmente a practicar con el equipo de maniobras.

Lo mantienen estático en dos postes enganchado a tus caderas.

Esto no es más que un pequeño calentamiento, aquellos que no superen la prueba de mañana serán expulsados del programa.

A mi me ha parecido bastante fácil, aunque la mayoría de los reclutas parecen tener algunos problemas manteniéndose quietos y erguidos más de diez segundos.

Incluso Armin parece haberlo cogido.

Sin embargo Eren...

A Eren parece que...se le da "un poco mal".

Nada que no pueda solucionarse con práctica por supuesto.

**Entrada nº 6**

_**¡Se me da DE CULO!**_

_**¡Jamás podré mejorar por mucho que practique!**_

_**Me he caído dieciocho veces, ¡dieciocho!**_

_**¿Cómo puedo haber perdido el equilibrio dieciocho veces en dos horas?**_

_**¡Hasta a Armin se le da mejor que a mi! ¡A ARMIN!**_

_**¿¡Cómo se le puede dar mejor a Armin que a mi?! Por el amor de Dios él no es más que el que piensa, ¡se supone que él debería ser el lastre del equipo a nivel físico!**_

_**Puedo aceptar que Mikasa sea la mejor de la clase.**_

_**Puedo aceptar que el capullo de Jean sea mejor que yo.**_

_**Pero Armin, ¿¡Armin!?**_

_**Por ahí no paso.**_

_**...Dios ¿qué es lo que he hecho hasta ahora con mi vida?**_

_**No puede acabar así ¿verdad?... ¿¡verdad!?**_

**Entrada nº 7**

Ya me he cortado el pelo...

Pensé que debía decirlo.

**Entrada nº 8**

Eren está muy deprimido desde el entrenamiento de esta mañana...

Es por eso que he decidido animarle.

Por fin...el momento ha llegado.

**Entrada nº 9**

_**Vaya mierda de día...quiero morirme.**_

_**Ni siquiera he tenido el valor suficiente para bañarme con el resto de chicos hoy. Maldito Jean y su gran bocaza...**_

_**Puto Armin y sus más de veinte minutos de secador.**_

_**He tenido que esperar a más de medianoche, pero por lo menos tengo el baño para mi solo.**_

_**-Ahhhh...-**_

_**Suspiré para mi y me metí en la tuna.**_

_**No hay nada mejor que una gran bañera llena de agua caliente para desestresar los músculos...**_

_**No hay nada, absolutamente nada que pueda estropear este momento.**_

_**...Sin embargo, tengo una extraña sensación...como de dejá vú.**_

_**La impresión de que algo va a avalanzarse sobre mi en cualquier momento...**_

_**Pero eso es imposible, ¿verdad?**_

_**Dí un pequeño brinco cuando alguien abrió la puerta del lugar.**_

_**Iba a abrir la boca para decirse a cualquiera que osara fastidiar mi momento que se largara...**_

_**Pero digamos que no me salió la voz.**_

_**Porque la persona que entró en el baño con nada más que una toalla blanca atada al pecho no era nada más ni nada menos que...**_

_-_...Eren-

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**- ¡¿M-MIKASA?!-**_

**Entrada nº 10**

Eren se puso en pie de golpe al verme.

Parecía haber visto un fantasma.

-_**¡¿M-MIKASA?!-**_

Yo sin embargo con esa súbita acción vi..."otra cosa".

No pude evitar ruborizarme y apartar la vista.

Cuando él cayó en la cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, pero volvió a sumergirse hasta la barbilla igualmente, rojo como si le hubieran quemado la cara.

-_**¡ ¿S-Se puede saber q-qué haces tú aquí?! ¡Este es el baño de chicos!-**_

Respiré hondo, debo parecer neutral ahora mismo si quiero que esto funcione...y llevo demasiado tiempo planeando esto para fracasar justo ahora.

Me acerqué con naturalidad a la bañera y a continuación hablé con voz monótona.

- Sé que estás deprimido por lo de hoy...así que pensé que te haría feliz que nos bañásemos juntos-

Me introduje en el agua a su lado

**Entrada nº 11**

-_**¿Qué QUÉ?-**_

_**¡¿Cómo demonios ha llegado a esa conclusión?! **_¡_**¿Y quién narices le ha dado el permiso para meterse aquí conmigo?!**_

_**Vale Eren, respira, tranquilo...no pasa nada. Seguramente Mikasa está haciendo esto para animarte, tal y como lo haría una hermana mayor...**_

_**Tú...tan solo no le mires las-**_

_**¡Mierda, pero para qué coño mirás Eren!**_

_**Podía sentir como mi cabeza y ...otras cosas, se calentaban hasta hervir.**_

_**Aunque ella...¿está desnuda debajo de esa toalla no es así?**_

_**Esa toalla que a causa de la fricción del agua se pega a sus...atributos como una segunda piel.**_

_**Vaya, no sabía que Mikasa había madurado tanto, es muy diferente a cuando éramos niños, claro que bajo toda esa ropa que lleva normalmente no me había dado cuenta de qu-**_

_**Arghhhh ¡Basta de pensar en estas cosas Eren!**_

_**Bastante nerviosa debe de estar ella ya. Con las mejillas carmesís debido al calor y la situación, el pelo corto pegado a la cara por la humedad...la mirada fija en su propio reflejo sobre la superficie del agua.**_

_**Se acercó un poco más hasta que estuvimos codo con codo.**_

_**Contuve la respiración...esto es realmente incómodo.**_

_-_...¿Te encuentras mejor Eren?-

_**- ¿E-Eh? A-Ah si, claro...-**_

_**Bufff, por el amor de Dios, ¡ella solo piensa en ti como un hermano! Tengo que tratar de relajarme a su lado.**_

**Entrada nº 12**

Eren, estoy haciendo esto para que veas que pienso en ti como algo más que un hermano.

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente.

...Maldición, apenas soy capaz de mirarle. ¿Habrá él notado todo lo que he madurado en estos cinco años? ¿Me verá él como a una...a una mujer?

Tengo que ser más directa.

Me incorporé lentamente siendo plenamente consciente de las gotas de agua recorriendo mi piel y de sus ojos fijos en aquellas, las cuales desaparecían en mi escote.

Salí de la bañera.

-...¿Quieres que te lave la espalda?-

Eren pareció despertar de un tance.

-..._**¿Q-Qué?-**_

Utilicé ese pequeño momento dubitativo para coger una de las esponjas que se encontraban en el suelo.

Alcé el áspero objeto en frente de él y lo señalé con la otra mano.

-...La espalda-

Por fin pareció captar el mensaje.

Aunque por fuera me mantenía firme , mi interior estaba en llamas. La idea de que me rechazase a estás alturas era aterradora.

Dudó un momento más antes de responder, mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

_**- V-Vale...¡pero girate, no quiero que me veas desnudo!-**_

A pesar de que hace un momento le acababa de ver desnudo hice lo que me pedía.

Le oí salir del agua y desplazarse hacia uno de los bancos de madera del lugar. Se sentó de espaldas.

Respiré hondo.

Vale Mikasa, ahora viene lo más difícil...

Con una mano temblorosa comencé a frotar la espalda arqueada, rápidamente al principio, para luego ir haciéndolo más suavemente, en pequeños círculos alrededor de los hombros, las costillas y el abdomen.

Cuando comencé a extender el rango de la esponja a los brazos pensé que Eren haría algún tipo de amago por detenerme.

Pero sin embargo no dijo nada, estaba rígido como un palo, petrificado y tan ruborizado que el incluso las orejas parecían palpitarle.

Tomé su falta de respuesta como un permiso silencioso para continuar.

Esta vez más confiada, me acerqué un poco más para poder alcanzar del todo la parte de su cuerpo que estaba de espaldas. Apoyándome en su espalda y apretando ligeramente a la vez que frotaba en en la clavícula, el pecho que ya empezaba a formar músculo. Me detuve un poco más particularmente en esta zona, bajando por el estómago con una parsimonia que casi era dolorosa.

Después descendí un poco más hasta llegar al ombligo, y justo cuando bajaba un poco más noté algo ...duro que presionaba la palma de mi mano...

Estuve a punto de llegar a eso cuando.

-_**¡Y-YA ES SUFICIENTE JODER!-**_

Eren salió disparado por la puerta sin dar marcha atrás.

...

...

-...Aún faltaba el aclarado-

**Entrada nº 13**

_**- ¡REINER,BERTHOLT! ¡ABRIDME!-**_

**-**_¡JODER EREN! ¡Son las dos de la madrugada ¿qué coño quieres?!_**-**

_**-¡AYUDADME A PRACTICAR CON EL EQUIPO DE MANIOBRAS POR FAVOR!-**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser ahora?!-**_

_**...**_

_**-¡NECESITO MEJORAR PARA LA PRUEBA DE MAÑANA!-**_

_**¡NECESITO OLVIDAR ESTO!**_

**Entrada nº 14**

No sé cómo...pero Eren ha mejorado de forma espectacular en las maniobras.

Está sorprendentemente enérgico.

Además por lo visto su equipo estaba averiado, por lo que cuanto Reiner le dejó el suyo la práctica anterior hizo maravillas y ahora Eren es uno de los mejores de la clase...por detrás de mi por supuesto.

Ahora todas las chicas se han fijado en él de repente.

Tendré que vigilarlas, incluso a esa Sasha obsesionada con la comida y a la amargada de Annie. La última le mira con odio pero yo sé que es pura fachada.

Esas zorras...creen que tienen alguna oportunidad con él.

¡JA!

Como si Eren tuviera POSIBILIDAD de elegir.


End file.
